Matchmade By Accident
by DarkAngelFelton
Summary: Ginny is known as 'Cupid' at Hogwarts. She matchmakes. But what happens when someone not her type gets match made with her?
1. She'll never give up

Hi 2 everyone! This is my 1st fanfiction so it might turn out crappy. :-/ But I promise to all my readers that I will try and make this a GOOD story. I know most people don't even read the biggining stuff so I'll stop now. Please R&R. Bye! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the plot and a few new characters. Everything belongs to the GREAT author J. K. Rowling and Warner :-)

" But Ginny, it isn't that easy!" Ginny Weasleys older brother, Ron, said angrily.

" Yes it IS Ron! You are just so hard-headed that you won't get that in your head! All you have to do is go up to Hermione and ask her to go to Hogsmead with you. That's all. Not that hard." Ginny responded to her brothersanger_. If he tried, he'd see how easy it was and come thank me like everyone else. Not that I do this for the thanks._

Ginny Weasley is what many people would call a'matchmaker'. She made couples for the fun of it and to see people happy. Ever since hersecond yearwhen she decided to make a fresh start and make friends, she had been looking for something to do so she could make friends easier. Well, her one of her new friends,Emma Kresent,had fancied this fourth year boy named, David Harrison, and Ginny, not wanting to lose this new friend, talked to David about Emma. At first, he seemed uninterested but after Ginny bothered him for a long time he finally agreed to meet this Emma. It was, in Ginny's opinion, love at first sight. Of course, Ginny didn't know what love really was at the time so she was happy. It was from that day on that Ginny was known as 'Cupid'. Buisness was open!

From that day on, everyone (who could accept the fact that they needed help getting that certain someone) asked her to help them. Wether it was a Gryffindor wanting to be with a Ravenclaw, Huffulpuff, or ( this was very, very, VERY rare) a Slytherin, they all asked 'Cupid' she kept their secret until they told her she could say. Her relationships were sometime put on hold because she had to help someone else. The only relationship that had lasted for almost a year was in her fourth year with Micheal Davis. And he turned out to be an arse who hated losing. So here she was, in her fifth year, fifteen, ironically single, and _trying _to get her brother to ask his everlasting crush on a date.

It was something she had been trying to do since forever.

" Ginny, don't you understand that there is a possibility she might say no? If she deos, I'll kill myself. I really will." Ron said in a voice that was sooo faking seriousness.

" _Ron,_ for the last freakin time, it will not be the end of the world if, by a strange, twisted, abnormal reason, she says no. Ask Harry. Here he comes right now.", Ginny said feeling very exasperated. _Maybe Harry will knock some sense into him. Maybe..._

" Hey Ginny, Ron! Where were you guys at lunch? You missed Goyle falling, no, rolling, down the stairs. It was bloody hilarious." Harry said sitting next to Ginny on the couch in the common room.

" Bloody hell, I missed that. And all because Ginny here wanted to have _another_ of her endless ' Cupid' talks. Harry, mate, tell her there is no way I'll ask Hermione to go to Hogsmead with me." Ron told Harry as if Harrys opinion were the final opinion.

" Ron... Ginnys right. You have to ask Hermione out. Before Krum comes backfor Christmas." Harry said thinking that maybe his best friend would finally get the courage to do what he'd wanted to do since third year.

" WHAT?! Harry are you mad? It's Hermione we're talking about!" Ron said as if that were the best reason not to do it.

" Look, Ron and Harry. I really have to go do my homework. But Harry _please_ try to knock some sense in to him." Ginny said getting up from the couch and heading for the girls dormitory where her Arithmacy homework was waiting for her." Tell Herm I said goodnight for me, will you?. Good night to both of you and we will continue this talk tomorrow Ron."

" Goodnight." Harry and Ron said at the same time. And Ginny was gone. Harry looked uncertainly at Ron wondering wether he shoul continue the argument. He decided to let it go for now.

" She'll never give up, you know that, right? She's determined." Ron said in a tired voice.

" Yeah. I know she'll never give up." Harry whispered. _That's another reason I've fallen for her. Goodnight my beautiful Ginny. Goodnight.  
_

_Please R&R (read and review!)_


	2. Biginning Surprise

HI! How's everyone? Well, I am sooo happy because I recieved my FIRST 3REVIEWS-) Thanx to Eve Granger, Coldflamez,and Pussykat8 for those reviews! They soo made my day! I woke up this morning thinkin 'Oh no! I've made a fool of myself thinking I can publish a fanfiction.' But now I see it is so great! So to anyone who's reading this and thinking they can't publish anything because they might make a fool of themselfs, don't think that! I might be a little late on updating ch. 3 but I promise that I'll put it in as soon as posible! I luv u all and please R&R! Bye -)

* * *

" _Draco!" _16 year-old Pansy Parkinson wailed trying to catch up toDraco Malfoyas they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "_ Wait for me! I can't walk that fast!"_

_Well thendon't walk with me at allyou two faced slut, _Draco thought as he walked even faster hoping to lose her.

Ever since Draco's father, Lucius, had been put in Azkaban, Draco had beendoing what he couldn't do while his father wasfree. He'd been to Brazil, Mexico, and a lot of other places he couldn't go to without getting his father furious. He had also lost those goons, Crabbe and Goyle. His father said it was important to have bodyguards. But Draco didn't need them bieng trained for fights and having strong muscles thanks to all those years of Quidditch playing. He could finally lose the slut, Pansy,his father had picked out for him to wed with the excuse that she was a pureblood with nice parents. By 'nice parents', he'd ment rich. Not that the Malfoys needed money. Oh no. They were still filthy rich as ever but Lucius said it was better to marry someone rich than someone poor.

But, it seemed Pansy hadn't quite gotten the message when Draco had broken up with her. Nope, she still thought they were a couple even though Draco had told her ' it's over', 'I don't like you anymore', 'Go away Pansy', 'Pansy I want you to get away from me right now', 'Pansy if you continue to follow me like a disgusting, pathetic dog, I will be forced to hex you' and a bunch of other things. Not that Draco would ever hex or hita girl. Nope, he was still a gentleman. But Pansy was**_really_** getting on his nerves.

" Draco! Finally I catch up to you! I'd started to think you were walking fast on purpose. But now, you would never do that!" Pansy said in between breaths as she had been walking in a fast pace.

They had finally reached the Great Hall and Draco finally exploded.

" LOOK PANSY! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Draco yelled so loud that all the students instantly stopped talking to see what the noise was. That was one of the bad things about Hogwarts. Everyone loved gossip.

" But- but I thought you- you loved me. I thought you-" Pansy started to say shocked at this revelation.

Draco interrupted this time before she could go any further.

" WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! IF YOU CAN GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD, **I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"** and with that, Draco stomped to the Slytherin table, sat down, and started piling food on his plate like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Pansy stood there, at the doors of the Great Hall, shocked at what happened and what Draco had said. Slowly, she came to her senses, finally seeing all those faces of kids in the Great Hall staring back at her, some with laughter, others with shock just like her. And then, realization dawned on her, making her understand that she had been dumped in front of **everyone, **she started crying and ran to the dungeons. The silent Hall started to buzz with excitement on what had just occured all at once.

_I didn't want to do that in front of everyone but she was getting on my nerves, _Draco thought as all the Slytherin stared at him.

All the Slytherins knew that Draco and Pansy were going out since, like, forever. Everyone knew that, come to think of it. Everyone would, before today,be willing to bet a million Galleons that they would grow up and get married. Just goes to show you, you can't bet a million galleons. And you can't judge the future by the present. ( authors note: I read that off a chinese fortune cookie. Arent you proud? 8+ )

" What the _hell _was that?" Draco's newest friend, Blaise Zabini, asked in awe with his mouth open.

" What? That? Well that was a repeatetion of what you see every day in the common room. Only this time, everyone saw, I yelled at her, and I think she got the point." Draco said calmly, showing no guilt, embaressment or any emotion come to that.

" Yeah but... well... everyone thought you were joking. Damn, mate. I'd think I were dreaming if I hadn't just pinched myself." Blaise said still having his mouth open.

The rest of the Slytherin table were still staringand it was starting to aggravate Draco very much.

" If any ofyou want to say something, then say it andstop staring." Draco practically growled.

Instantely, everyone went back to their normal conversations.

_I can't take this. I **have** to get out of here. _Draco thought feeling watched by all 4 tables.

" If you need me," Draco started totell Blaise as he was getting up," I'll be in the library."

" Sure." Blaise said regaining posture from the resent shock.

As Draco walked to the doorway, he caught the eyes of someone. That someone had beautiful almond colored eyes. The kind of eyes you wanted to never stop looking at in hope of all your fears going away. With a jolt, Draco realized that those eyes belonged to a the youngestWeasley!

With a great deal of strength, Draco tore his eyes away from hers and kept walking. As soon as he got out of the reach of a curious eye, he breathed deeply remembering those eyes and how they looked so warmly and he felt like turning back and looking at her again. _Wait a bloody minute! A Malfoy wanting to see a Weasley? Well, her eyes anyways. Upsurd. I'm just not thinking right.To the library I go._

And to the library he went. But the days surprises were far from over. In fact, the surprises were only just beginning. And they include a Weasley, her eyes, and her mouth.

* * *

How was that? I hope I'm doing all right. I'll put ch. 3 out as soon as possible but I have **BIG** test this week so I have to study. You see, I ALWAYS study ( yeah right). Please review and if you have ideas for anything please tell me. -) Bye! 


End file.
